


Study Time

by oconel



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Community: camelot_fleet, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, magic book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oconel/pseuds/oconel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for http://camelot-fleet.dreamwidth.org where miarrow prompt me with "Being a chill PIMP while his magic makes with the important duties and holds someone down on the bed, and Merlin is like, "READING HIS MAGIC BOOK" or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

"All right, you've proved your point," said an annoyed Arthur while laying down on the bed.

Merlin, sat by his side, made a non-committal noise and re-read the spell he was checking on his book. It looked useful... if he ever met a banshee, of course.

"Merlin!"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you stop this?"

Merlin glanced in Arthur's direction and tried not to show how gorgeous Arthur looked naked and unable to move. Still, he heard the sound of the armour being polished and the sword being sharpened stop.

"Ha!" said Arthur proudly, while Merlin glared at the armour and the sword and checked that everything else (the clothes, the helmet and the broom) were still working. As if scared, the rag polishing the armour started again at a faster pace, as did the stone with the sword. Satisfied, Merlin went back to reading his book. Arthur's hands moved from his side to over his head, where they pressed themselves on the pillow; his legs opened a bit further and Merlin had to look away. He swallowed as he fixed his gaze on the book.

"Oh, come on!" and Arthur sounded like the royal prat that he was.

"I'm studying, Arthur," Merlin tried to sound as angry as possible.

"Ok, maybe you're not such a terrible sorcerer."

"Silence," Merlin said and added, "_lifian pintel_."

The startled gasp that Arthur exhaled made Merlin's breath catch, but he decided to ignore it.

"That's..." Arthur started to stay, but that was cut by another gasp. "...cheating." He managed.

Merlin did not even answer, instead he pointed at the spell on the book and tried to figure out the right pronunciation in his head. When he got the one that rang most true, he memorised it. As he turned the page, he noticed that Arthur's breath was coming faster and faster, and he could swear he had heard him whimper. Merlin smirked and started to read about the different ways to confuse an incubus.

"Merlin..." Arthur's words sounded broken and were followed by a keening sound that made Merlin look his way. Arthur looked edible with a flush spreading on his chest and panting, while magic took care of his erection. He glared at Merlin. "I apologise if you come here right now!" Merlin thought Arthur probably wanted that to sound commanding, but it had come out as needy.

"Really?" he said looking back at the book and pretending to read, while he let the armour, the sword and the helmet on the table and the broom on the wall without making a sound.

A throaty moan was his answer.

"You... are the most... powerful sorcerer..."

Merlin placed the book on the bedside table and kissed Arthur.

"You have all my attention," said Merlin tracing Arthur's chest with his fingers.

Arthur glared in return, but his breath caught and he started to talk again.

"Most powerful sor...cerer... I've met."

Arthur's free hands grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pulled him down.

"Tell me what you want," said Merlin. "My magic is at your command."


End file.
